five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights With Cartoons
ORIGINAL IDEA GOES TO BOLTWEED AND HIS AMAZING GAME, FIVE NIGHTS OF CROSSOVER!! Five Nights With Cartoons is a game where you have to survive against TV's greatest creation, cartoons. The characters make up of popular shows (sorta). Characters Steven - Due to having a talent in instruments, he is the leader and is active on Night 3. He starts at the show stage with the others. He will then move to the Dining Room before moving on to the Arcade, then moving on to the Restrooms, then to the Party Room, before heading towards the Kitchen, then to the Blue Hall before reaching the office. Gumball - He is the second character to move after Finn, he is active on Night 2, he starts at the Show Stage before going to the Preparation Room, then heading towards the Red Hall before going to the Lounge then reaching the Office. Finn - He is the first to move on Night 1. He has the same set path as Gumball, but he has been known to quick dart from place to place if the camera is kept on him for too long. Sonic - He is active on Night 2 and starts at the Forest Hills Zone before running down the Red Hall. He is very quick, so the player must be quick to shut the door to prevent death. SpongeBob - He is a character that will randomly appear in any room, if the camera is kept on him for too long he will jumpscare the camera, disabling it for the rest of the night. Mickey - Mickey is another character in the game. He starts at the Abandoned Quadrant, he will then move towards the player through the Dining Room, then to the Arcade, then to the Blue Hall before reaching the office. Locations Show Stage Preparation Room Arcade Dining Room Red Hall Blue Hall Forest Hills Zone Kitchen Lounge Office Abandoned Quadrant Nights Night 1 - The player only needs to worry about Finn and SpongeBob. The player can get used to how the characters and SpongeBob works so they can progress better in the week. Night 2 - Sonic and Gumball are active on this night. SpongeBob will appear more often now and Sonic can peek through the curtainbas early as 12 AM. So watch out for him as well as SpongeBob, Finn is more active on this night. Night 3 - Steven is now active on this night, Finn and Gunball are more aggressive on this night and SpongeBob remains at the same appearance speed as the previous night, Sonic can run at the door after 20 seconds of inactivity. This night also the marks the appearance of the characters of the Abandoned Quadrant. Night 4 - The night proves tough as Steven and Sonic are more aggressive on this night. Finn and Gumball are impossible to stop, even looking at them will not stop them moving. SpongeBob appearance frequency is more increased. Night 5 - The night that proves as the most difficult. SpongeBob now has 90% chance of appearing on cameras. Sonic, Finn, and Gumball are most aggressive on this night. Steven is aggressive when not monitored. After beating this night, the player will receive a paycheck of $300.50. Phone Calls " Hello, hello, welcome to the first night here at Cartoon's Pizza where children and adults can express their joy and happiness as far as the eye could see. I would like to talk about the certain things you expect to see during your week here. The cartoons here due tend to roam around at night during Adult Swim programming time and they tend to kill any guard they find here. So the doors that are there provided can help you defend against them. So yeah, just get through your first week OK? All right good night." " ''Hey buddy, it's me again, I want to tell you something I forgot mention the other night that Sonic, the blue hedgehog that runs all the time. Well, he is running the Forest Hills Zone near the Red Hall. He will come at you if you don't watch him for too long. So don't forget Sonic okay? ''I'll talk to you tomorrow. Category:Games Category:Joke Pages